Sentimientos de una princesa
by Arizza
Summary: Una princesa que guarda un poder, una inscripción esperando por la chica que despierte el poder. Una necesaria confesión. ¿Qué se necesita para ser capaces de confesar los sentimientos?


YukitoSentimientos de una princesa

Hubo una vez una bella princesa llamada Sakura, que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo llamado Syaoran. Ellos eran amigos desde la infancia, siempre los mejores, la única diferencia entre ambos era que Syaoran era un plebeyo, trabajaba como arqueólogo en unas antiguas ruinas místicas.

La princesa, que tenía un corazón muy noble, se sentía muy triste de no tener suficiente valor para declararle sus sentimientos a su amigo, y no lograba reunir el valor necesario. Varias veces se había quedado en el intento, pues cuando se lo estaba por decir, se arrepentía y cambiaba el tema.

Mientras que Syaoran, tampoco se atrevía a decirle que él la amaba; por que su padre le había enseñado que no era correcta una relación de ése tipo entre ellos, dado que… aunque era su amiga de la infancia… ella aún seguía siendo la princesa de ése reino.

Un día, Yukito; que a parte de ser amigo de la familia real y tener confianza con Sakura, también era el mago y sacerdote mayor del país; sabiendo los sentimientos de ambos, decidió hablar con ella para convencerla de que debía abrirle su corazón a Syaoran, ya que era lo mejor para ambos. Le hizo ver que él difícilmente se lo diría, por su posición social. Convencida, decidió ir a buscarlo al lugar donde trabajaba en las ruinas. Preparó una canastilla con alimentos, como excusa para irlo a ver y se encaminó sonriente hacia las ruinas.

Al llegar, sintió una extraña sensación que le infundía temor, pero aún así decidió seguir adelante. Sakura, no sólo era la princesa; se decía que tenía un poder extraño y extraordinario, de tal forma que nadie sabía con certeza de qué se trataba su poder. Al fin halló a Syaoran trabajando en una cámara interior situada casi hasta el fondo de las ruinas. Se hallaba tratando de descifrar un códice extraño, que se hallaba inscrito en una columna gruesa al centro, tenía finamente talladas las inscripciones y era de una forma un tanto extraña, como un reloj de arena grueso.

-Hola Syaoran, vine a dar una vuelta ¿Puedo?

-¡Princesa! perdón… Sakura-corrigió recordando que no le gustaba que le hablara de esa manera- claro, pasa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo quería verte… ¿Estás muy ocupado?

-No… no, bueno sí, pero no importa, ya me había cansado ¿Qué paso?

-Es solo que yo… yo quería decirte algo… algo muy… importante…-volteó y vio la columna más detenidamente, la cual le llamó mucho la atención- Oye ¿Qué es eso que trabajas?

-¡Ah! Esto… es un antiguo códice, pero no logro descifrar la inscripción que tiene, es algo complicado.

-Waaw… es… her-mo-so… me… sien-to…-cerro los ojos como si estuviera a punto de caer.

-¡¿Sakura?!

Como atraída por un imán, se acercó a la columna y sin saber por qué tocó las inscripciones, abrió de golpe los ojos y comenzó a leer mientras pasaba los dedos por los signos, dejando atónito a Syaoran.

-_El poder traspasar los límites del tiempo y la mente, controlar el mundo que nos rodea, abrir una puerta a la dimensión, cerrar el paso a la tragedia. El nuevo horizonte para el universo y el destino de aquella única persona. El despertar del poder oculto en ella._

Al instante, la columna brilló y se transformó en una cápsula de cristal; Sakura comenzó a brillar y se introdujo en la cápsula sin dar oportunidad a que Syaoran la detuviera; ya dentro comenzó a brillar con más fuerza y una como alas le crecieron y en su cabeza apareció una tiara de diamantes, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar la apariencia de un fino cristal tallado.

Asustado, corrió para traer a Yukito y al Rey para que ayudaran a la princesa, regresando pronto a la cámara con ambos.

-No puede ser-exclamó Yukito al ver el estado de la princesa- se ha… cumplido.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-dijeron Syaoran y el rey al mismo tiempo.

-hay un antiguo presagio que hablaba de una chica que despertaría un poder oculto que cambiaría todo. Tal y como lo dicen esas inscripciones.

-Y esa chica es la princesa, Sakura ¿Qué haremos?-preguntó preocupado Syaoran.

-El presagio también dice: que aquel cuyo corazón ha logrado capturar el alma de la chica, será capaz y deberá traerla de regreso y evitar que se fusione; ya que si se fusiona… en lugar de bien… grandes desgracia acarreará…

-¿Y cómo saber si esa persona existe y quién es?-preguntó nervioso el Rey.

-Vamos majestad, no se haga, bien sabemos que esa persona es… Syaoran

-¡¿Yo?! Pero ¿qué debo hacer?

-Si, tú eres el elegido. Toma ésta espada y éste báculo, deberás entrar y pelear contra todo aquello que la apresa y no le permite volver.

-Syaoran, en tus manos está el destino de todo y de mi hermana, te la encargo.

-Daré mi mayor y mejor esfuerzo-"_Sakura, ten por seguro que te traeré de vuelta_"-pensó.

Presuroso tomó lo que Yukito le ofrecía y tocando el sello en la capsula entró. Natahsa ya comenzaba a tomar la apariencia de una estatua de cristal.

Era un lugar oscuro, al final se encontraba Sakura inconsciente y encadenada; era custodiada por guardias y bestias. Decidido atacó y peleó contra todos; a veces parecía desfallecer y estar por ser vencido, pero con solo ver a Sakura, tomaba fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Al fin logró vencerlos. Corrió hacia Sakura y la despertó, al tiempo que la desencadenaba.

-… ¿Syaoran?- preguntó abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué paso?... ¡oh ya lo recuerdo!... yo entré a este lugar y… y me atraparon, tenía miedo…

-Pero ya terminó, volvamos vuelve conmigo-le dijo sonriente de haberlo logrado.

-Syaoran, ¿por qué viniste? Mírate, te hirieron por mi culpa… ¿por qué?

-Por que… por que yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

Un luz enceguecedora brilló y ellos volvieron a las ruinas, saliendo así de la capsula.

-¡Volvieron! Lo lograron, por poco y ambos se desaparecen, Syaoran, tu también te comenzaste a fusionar, nos preocupamos.

-Pero logré traerla de vuelta. Es lo que importa.

-Syaoran… yo… yo había venido a decirte algo muy importante, yo… yo también te amo.

Se abrazaron y volvieron al castillo, junto con Yukito y el Rey. Poco después Syaoran le pidió casarse con él, lo cual Sakura aceptó emocionada. Al poco tiempo se celebraron las bodas.

A partir de ése momento vivieron en completa paz y tranquilidad en el reino, gracias a que Sakura con su poder mantenía en orden el universo entero. La cápsula se conservó en la forma que tomó al despertar el poder de SakuraYukito hasta el día de su muerte, volviendo a aguardar hasta que una nueva escogida apareciera.


End file.
